Prodigium
by yayapiu
Summary: Tratar de entender el mundo siempre a sido muy difícil y a la vez tan fácil, las personas existen en este mundo de manera momentánea, un solo instante, un solo suspiro, un solo parpadeo y la vida se te escapa de las manos. Siempre me pregunte... ¿Que seria de mi si un día doy un paso equivocado y te llego a conocer?
1. Before

Hola conejitos, sin mas les traigo un nuevo Fanfic Sasuhina~

Los personajes son de Kishi, yo solo los uso para divertirme y no tener que crear nius.

"Pensamientos"

-Dialogos-

Sin mas, adelante~

El dolor la atormentaba, ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para levantarse, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba así, sentía que habían sido semanas, incluso meses.

La voz de alguien la saco de la penumbra.

-Hola pequeña, ahora estas en casa-.

La voz hizo que su cuerpo temblara, trato de de abrir los ojos pero algo se lo impedía, sentía todo el cuerpo dormido, por lo que sentía estaba en una cama, sus muñecas estaban atadas a esta pero no podía ver nada, ni siquiera los ojos podía abrir, al parecer tenia una venda en ellos.

Trato de removerse pero la voz la congeló al sentirla tan cerca suyo.

-Tranquila pequeña, estas a salvo, en un momento te desataran y podrás estar tranquila-

La chica solo se quedo quieta y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención, mas ninguna voz se escucho. Sintió como sus muñecas eran liberadas, y el dolor en ella se expandio, trato de sentarse en la cama pero su cuerpo dolía tanto que no alcanzo ni moverse si quiera un poco.

\--Es mejor que te quedes ahí un rato, cuando sea la hora vendre a quitarte el vendaje, pero primero dime ¿como te llamas?-

-Hi-Hinata- su garganta le dolia a horrores, si no fuera por que lo dijo tan bajo estaba segura que hubiera tosido.

-Que hermoso nombre, bueno Hinata-chan, bienvenida al circo-.

La ultima palabra le había sonado tan macabra, el tono de voz del sujeto bajo unos tonos y le hizo sentir miedo.

Los pasos se alejaban y la dejaban sola, el ultimo sonido que escucho fue el de la puerta cerrandose, cuando sintió que estaba sola unas gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y mojaban las vendas de sus ojos, no sabia por que estaba ahi, se supone que había ido por su pequeña hermana a casa de su amiguita y ahora se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, la habían secuestrado y no sabia si la solitarian, si alguien la ayudaría.

Una mano en su pie la saco se sus pensamiento y dio un pequeño brinco.

Con voz temblorosa hablo -¿Hola?-

No recibió ninguna respuesta y pensó que tal vez era una alucinación por tanto estrés.

La puerta volvió a sonar y unos pasos se acercaron a ella.

\--Bueno Hinata-chan, te quitaré las vendas y comerás algo-.

La chica en la camilla no se movió ni pronuncio ninguna palabra o sonido, había escuchado la voz de una chica. Con nerviosismo sintió como las vendas de su rostro fueron sacadas y cuando trato de abrir los ojos una luz blanca con una mancha rosa la cego.

Los días pasaban, su piel ya blanca parecía papel, no sabia cuantos días habían pasado pues en aquella habitación no había ventanas, las unicas personas que veía eran a la enfermera que la cuidaba llamada Sakura y el Medico que solo sabia que su apellido era Uchiha, extrañamente se le hacia familiar, pero no recordaba porque.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver ala enfermera que siempre la visitaba, era alta, delgada y tenia un hermoso cabello rosa que siempre llevaba en una coleta y sus ojos jades eran muy grandes y hermosos, Hinata siempre pensó que Sakura parecía una modelo de esas que salen en revistas.

-Hina-chan, es hora de revisar tus ojos y que comas algo- la voz risueña de la pelirosa hizo sentir en confianza a Hinata, ella siempre parecía tan feliz a pesar de trabajar en ese lugar.

Los pasos en el pasillo la despertaron, se sento con nerviosismo en la cama y con pequeños pasos y tratando de ser lo mas silenciosa se acerco a la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta para ver el pasillo, nada, el pasillo estaba totalmente vacio, pero los pasos se hacían mas fuertes y parecían ser varias personas.

Hinata trato de ver pero no podia, hasta que unas sombras aparecieron, eran tres personas el medico, Sakura y una chica mas o menos de su edad de cabello rojizo y puntiagudo, la observo mejor y pudo ver que tenia muchas marcas en su cuerpo y aparte iba con unas esposas de seguridad de cuero, después paso su mirada en el medico, era alto, tenia el cabello negro y muy largo, algo extraño en alguien de su profesión, el iba platicando con Sakura mientras ella solo asentia y guiaba a la pelirroja.

Hinata se quedo helada, el medico la había visto pero solo le sonrió. La peliazul se agachó para no volver a ser vista, los pasos se acercaban a su puerta y después se alejaron. Estaba segura de que esa noche no dormirá.

Según el calendario que le había dado Sakura ya llevaba ahí mas de ocho meses, realmente nadie había tratado de rescatarla. Sabia que la relación con su padre no era buena, pero nunca creyó que tanto. Había escuchando a Sakura hablar con el medico sobre ella.

"-Uchiha-sama- Sakura hizo una pronunciada reverencia ante el nombrado.

-¿Qué necesitas Sakura?-

La chica solo miro en dirección de la puerta que tenia un pequeño letrero "27" -¿No cree que es un poco riesgos tenerla aquí?-

El pelinegro miro en la misma dirección de que ella. - ¿Lo dices por su apellido?-

La pelirosa asintio.

-No te preocupes Sakura, su padre fue la que nos la entrego, te veo después tengo trabajo- el pelinegro solo se retiro.

Sakura se quedo mirando la puerta blanca con pena para después entrar a la habitacion que estaba a espaldas de ella.

Nunca se imagino que la pequeña Hinata escucho la platica mientras estaba pegada a su puerta, la peliazul solo soltaba lagrimas amargas, pero ningún sonido salia de su garganta. "

El sonido del tic-tac del pequeño reloj que le había traído Sakura que hacia juego con el calendario era lo único que se escuchaba en esa blanca habitación.

-Neh... Sakura, ¿hay mas personas aparte de mi?- la suave voz de Hinata se escucho en la habitación.

La pelirosa la miro y sin saber que hacer se mordio el labio inferior, busco una silla y se sentó enfrente de la peliazul.

-Bueno... nunca creo que le lo fueras a preguntar- el silencio se hizo presente y Sakura solo soltó un suspiro -Si, hay mas chicos aquí-.

La cara de Hinata se lleno se asombro y se acerco a Sakura mientras le tomaba las manos -¿puedo verlos?-.

La pelirosa se preocupo, no quería volver a ver el miedo en la cara de la pequeña chica que tenia en frente pero sabia que ese día llegaría.

\--Podras verlos cundo cumplas los diesciocho-.

La cara de emoción de Hinata se hizo notar, asintió y volvió al cuaderno de dibujo que Sakura le había regalado, estaba tan feliz de por fin ver una cara nueva.

Sakura le dedico una sonrisa que se desvanecio, pues la peliazul ya llevaba cuatro ños ahí, se veía igual que cuando llego, delgada, pequeña y con unos ojos que parecían de cristal, su cabello había crecido tanto que ahora le llegaba abajo de la cadera (gracias a los experimentos que el Uchiha hacia en ella) parecía una muñeca de porcelana de tamaño real, solo que con unos pequeños cuernos que sobresalía de su cabello, pero solo recalcaban lo hermosa que era, algo casi fuera de ese mundo.

Ese día estaba emocionada, el medico le había dicho que tendría una compañera de cuarto por unos dias, que no se acostumbrara pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo maravilloso que seria, no es que menosprecie a Sakura pero realmente la pelirosa se quedaba muy poco tiempo y aunque siempre le traía obsequios lo que ella realmente quería era pasar mas de 15 min junto a la pelirosa.

El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos y se sentó de un manera mas natural en su cama para recibir a su nueva "amiga" soltó una risilla que callo cuando la vio.

Una chica de cabello rubio entraba seguido de la pelirosa, ella la presento como Ino, Sakura le indico a la nueva chica donde sentarse mientras salia de la habitación.

El silencio fue mortal, Hinata estaba demasiado emocionada como nerviosa. No sabia como comenzar, pero el sollozo de la rubia la saco de sus pensamientos. La miro y lo que vio la sorprendio, ella le dirigía una mirada de horror mientras se quedaba en la esquina de la habitación, tratando casi de fundirse con la pared.

Hinata se paro y avanzo unos pasos en dirección de la otra chica, pero entre mas se acercaba la chica mas se apretaba a la pared y mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

La peliazul se asombro tanto, pero trato de hablar - A-ano...

-¡No me hagas daño, por favor!- mas lagrimas se derramaban por la cara distorsionada de la chica por el miedo.

-No te haré nada...- la voz de la peliazul salio casi como un susurro.

Hinata retrocedió y volvió a sentarse en su cama, se enrollo en sus piernas y solo escondió sus cara, no sabia que había hecho mal, pero se sentía pésimo.

Los días pasaban y aquellas dos chicas no se dirigían la palabra, una con miedo y la otra con tristeza.

La puerta se abrió y de ahí salio la pelirosa que las saludo pero ninguna dijo nada, eso extraño a la mayor, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

-Hinata-chan, te traje un nuevo cepillo para tu cabello y unas cremas para tu piel, oh y también las gotas para tus ojos- la pelirosa sacaba todo eso mientras lo ponía en la cama, la emoción de la peliazul se hizo presente y comenzó a ver los regalos con mucha emoción.

-Gracias Sakura-chan-.

La pelirosa le regalo una sonrisa y se dirigió a la rubia, la chica la miro asustada y Sakura solo le dejo un cepillo dental, una crema y un shampoo. - Te traje esto, vi que Uchiha-sama no te dio nada-.

La rubia la miro con desconfianza y aparto la mirada, Sakura solo suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta. -Les traeré la comida en 15 min, las quiero listas por que después de ahí iremos a su chequeo-.

La peliazul la miro mas asombrada, ella nunca había salido de aquella habitación.

-Lo siento...-

Hinata vio en dirección de donde habían venido esas palabras y vio a Ino con sorpresa.

La rubia trago y volvió a hablar -Perdon por haber reaccionado así el día que nos conocimos...-

La peliazul solo asintió y le regalo un sonrisa, después de darle un pequeño chocolate que Sakura siempre le traía a escondidas.

Las dos chicas sonrieron y comenzaron a platicar.

Esa noche había dormido tan bien, no había despegado ojo en todo el rato. Se reincorporó en la cama y se estiró. Viro su mirada hacia donde estaba la cama de su compañera de cuarto pero estaba vacio, de hecho la cama estaba tendida perfectamente. Se paro con miedo y toco las sabanas de esa cama, estaba fría... se había ido.

Con desesperación se dirigió a la puerta, y sin pensarlo salio al pasillo, nunca lo había hecho sola, miro en todas direcciones y todo estaba vacío, se dirigió a la habitación que estaba enfrente suyo y abrió la puerta, estaba oscuro, algo extraño, ya que todo siempre estaba iluminado. Se adentro mas a la habitación hasta que una mano tomo su tobillo y la tiro, el golpe la aturdio pero trato de pararse, entonces una mirada negra y roja estaba viéndola fijamente, tanto que le comenzó a doler los ojo, no supo que hacer pero mas se acercaba a ella, podía sentir como la sostenía de los hombros y acercaba su cara a su cuello como si la oliera y le dio una mordida que la hizo chillar pero no lo aparto.

Los pasos apresurados se escuchaban en el pasillo y llegaron a la habitación.

-¡Hinata! - la voz de Sakura la saco se su estado de shock y trato de quitarse a quien se que fuera de encima.

-¡Sasuke!, sueltala- Sakura tomo al pelinegro del abdomen mientras con la otra mano le tapaba la nariz para que soltara a la peliazul.

Cuando la solto, un charco de sangre se creo en el suelo y la bata de Hinata se lleno de rojo contrastando con ella.

Sakura com fuerza casi descomunal lanzo a Sasuke contra una pared, y corrió con Hinata, la tomo en brazos y salio de la habitación mientras cerraba rápidamente la puerta.

-Sa-sakura... lo siento-. La voz de Hinata era débil.

La pelirosa la miro y solo se quedo viendo como los ojos de la peliazul se apagaban poco a poco y la sangre no dejaba se salir, no creyó nunca verlo, pero al parecer ya era hora.

Y hola señoritos y señoritas, estoy aquí con un nuevo fanfic, que solo contarán tres capitulos, es un proyecto que si llega a tener buena aceptación posiblemente lleve a ser un doujinshi.

Sin mas que decirles, no olviden votar y comentar. La imagen de portada como de capitulos es de mi total propiedad.


	2. Dark

Hello Babes, aquí el siguiente capitulo, la verdad es que lo modifique, no se por que fanfiction me a borrado algunas cosas o párrafos del documento en si. Así que si no lo has leído adelante y si lo leíste con esfuerzo anterior mente te pido una gran disculpa.

Sin mas que decir, adelante~

-Sasuke- la voz profunda del hombre hizo que el pequeño Uchiha pusiera atención, pero su rostro nunca se movió.

-¡Sasuke! Mírame cuando te hablo-

El pequeño pelinegro lo miro a los ojos, con una cara de fastidio impregnada. Pero esto al adulto no le molesto y ni hizo caso de ello.

Las voz calmada del chico salio cansada -¿Que quieres Madara?-.

-Solo venia a verte, hace mucho que no hablamos, ya sabes... desde que llegaste aquí-.

El Uchiha menor se levando de su cama, pero no se movió de su lugar, solo miro a algún punto de aquella habitación.

-Fugaku me dio permiso de hacer contigo lo que se me antojara, pero no por eso quiere decir que no te trate como familia, sabes que puedes pedirle a Sakura lo que quieras, ya sabes... juegos, consolas, comida, lo que quieras- el hombre camino hacia la puerta, se detuvo un momento. - Igual estarás aquí un buen tiempo-. Sin mas el hombre abandono la habitación.

El pelinegro menor se quede unos segundos parado, pero no hizo ningún gesto o sonido, se sentó en su cama y volvió su vista a un pequeño regalo de la tal "Sakura" su enfermera personal, si bien no le caí mal, lo cansaba y sacaba de sus casillas por lo melosa que era.

-Ugh- un suspiro salio de su boca y solo se recostó de lado.

-Sasuke-kunn- una aguda y melosa voz se asomo por la puerta y unos mechones rosas junto a ella.

-Pasa Sakura-

La pelirosa se adentro a la habitación, traía una pequeña bandeja de comida con ella, se acerco al pelinegro y se la dio, el chico no hizo ninguna señal de movimiento. -Sasuke-kun, sabes que debes comer...-

-Tsk- el joven se acomodo y recibió la bandeja, vio la comida y para ser sincero se le hizo agua la boca, tenia toda la mañana sin probar bocado, solo por su orgullo. Comenzó a ver la pequeña ensalada mientras "escuchaba" a la pelirosa.

-... Entonces Uchiha-sama me dijo que en media hora traeria a una chica nueva, solo espero que no sea como Karin, ella me pone de muy mal humor-

-Sakura...-

La risueña chica lo miro con pequeño sonrojo -¿Si Sasuke-kun?- el latido del corazón de la enfermera se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, ella nunca supo el por que el chico que tenia enfrente de ella era menor que ella, pero siempre que lo veía sentía ese algo en su cuerpo, algo nada profesional.

-¿Puedes callarte?-

La voz seca de chico hizo que la enfermera se cohibiera y no volviera a pronunciar nada en su estadía ahí.

[...]

Sentía como el aire se iba de sus pulmones, no creía que eso fuera posible dado que no habia nada que lo provocara, la habitación cada vez se hacia mas chica, mas oscura, mas tenebrosa. Trataba de gritar o moverse, pero nada pasaba, ni siquiera un jadeo, era horrible, sentia miedo, por primera vez sentía miedo. Pero una voz lo trajo a la realidad.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, solo es una pequeña sesión, hasta la chica mas débil de aquí lo resistió...- la voz de Madara hizo que se tranquilizara, no le tenia confianza, pero sabia que estar en el mundo terrenal era mejor que estar en su propia mente. Y como por arte de magia su respiración se tranquilizo y volvió a su tez sin emociones.

-Ya casi acabamos, Uchiha-sama-. Una tercera voz se presento, y si bien recodaba era ese tipito de anteojos llamado Kabuto, si Madara no era de confiar mucho menos el peligris.

El nombrado asintió y se alejo de los jóvenes, saliendo de la sala de quirófano. No sentía mucho cariño por su sobrino pero sabia que lo que le estaban haciendo era contra todas las leyes del mundo, pero era su única opción para ir mas allá de este mundo.

[...]

Habian pasado dias, o semanas, ya no lo sabia, pero tanto tiempo en el que no habia probado nada de comida, ni siquiera un pedazo de lechuga, no sabia por que Madara habia dejado de traerle comida, pero ni loco le rogaria por algo.

El sonido de un golpe en seco y un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos, se asomo por la ventanilla de la puerta de su habitacion, al parecer un par de enfemeros trataban de someter a una chica rubia de coleta, ella solo gritaba y lloraba mientra los hombres trataban de tranquilizarla, no le dio mas importancia y se dio la vuelta, pero lo que no vio es que una persona lo vio con una sonrisa retorcida.

El hambre lo estaba matando, decidio darse un baño, lo unico bueno de ese lugar era que podia hacer lo que quisiera, claro todo dentro de esa habitacion.

El agua en la tina subia en poco tiempo, decidio quitarse la ropa, pero un toque en la puerta lo detuvo, cerro el grifo y se dio la vuelta para ver quien entro. La cabellera rosa la delato, solo era sakura que extrañamente le daba la espalda mientras veia por la ventanilla de la puerta.

-¿Sakura?-

La nombrada se dio la vuelta con nerviosismo -Ho-hola, Sasuke-kun-

El chico la miro con interrogacion y el nerviosismo dela pelirosa aumento.

-Te prometo que si me dejas estar aqui unos minutos te traere algo de comer- sabia que hacer eso ameditaba una sancion pero lo que habia visto en la habitacion de enfrente lo valia.

El azabache asintio y se adentro al cuarto de baño, mientras tanto Sakura permanecio viendo por la ventanilla unos segundos mas y salio de la habitacion. Sasuke pudo suspirar con alivio.

[...]

La comida que Sakura le habia traido hace unos dias le ayudo a resistir un poco mas, pero creia que si no comia algo pronto terminaria por comerse la almohada de su cama, y como si hubiera invocado a la pelirosa esta se asomo por la puerta, y enseño una bandeja de comida, la chica se veia extraña, un poco incomoda si se preguntaban, pero lo adjunto al hambre que tenia.

-Tu castigo se levanto Sasuke-kun, te traje la comida recien salida - "y cortada"- dijo y penso la chica.

Sasuke aunque sentia tanta hambre solo asintio y tomo la bandeja con tranquilidad, comezo a comer despacio, el sabor que tenia debia admitir que era demasiado bueno, pero volvio a pensar que era por su apetito. Cuando termino se sintio renovado, como si solo bastara eso.

-¿Te gusto Sasuke-kun?-

La pregunta de su enfermera lo puso en duda, nunca le habia preguntado algo asi, pero no le tomo mas importancia, de seguro la comida traia medicina o algo asi, ya que Madara lo hacia aveces por que el se negaba a tomar su medicacion. Igual solo asintio sin tomarle mas importancia.

Saskura tomo la bandeja con un poco de duda, se levanto y se retiro de la habitacion.

[...]

Realmente se aburría, ya ni los videojuegos que le traía Madara o los libros que le obsequiaba Sakura lo sacaban de ese pensamiento "aburrido". Sino hacia eso, se ponía a hacer ejercicio, sino era eso se la pasaba en el quirófano o escuchando en esa habitacion las mil y un quejas de Sakura sobre el nuevo enfermero Sai, o el nuevo paciente Naruto; ese ultimo se le hacia un pequeño estúpido, por lo que le contaba Sakura el era un completo estúpido, se la pasaba hablando igual que la enfermera y le sorpredia que el supiera escribir, pues su enfermera le había mostrado unas cartas del chico confesando su amor hacia la chica.

Como si fuera un deja-vu el sonido de un golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos, y Sakura se adentro a su habitación justamente como lo había echo esa vez, mirado por la ventanilla.

-Me traerás un nuevo videojuego y 6 libros nuevos-.

Sakura lo miro un segundo y volvió su vista a la ventanilla. Pero de nuevo la voz del azabache la interrumpió de su espionaje.

-Se puede saber ¿qué tanto miras?- el suspiro de la chica hizo que el alzara una ceja en señal de interrogación.

La voz de la chica fue un susurro mientras le indicaba al chico que se acercara - Ven-.

El azabache se acerco con cautela y miro por la ventanilla, podía ver como una pequeña chica salia de la habitación, era una chica muy bonita, de hecho era la chica mas hermosa que había visto en su vida, -"bueno tampoco es como que haya visto muchas".- pensó, pero ella parecía una muñeca de porcelana, como esas que coleccionaba su madre; caminaba detrás de Madara con la cabeza gacha, su cabello era demasiado largo y sobre salían dos pequeños cuernos de ella, cosa que lo dejo demasiado sorprendido, realmente nunca había visto a alguien con... cuernos o algo que pareciera de fantasía, solo locos y raras personas -¿Es ella?-

Sakura lo miro con duda, y se alejo de la puerta, después de segundos entendió a lo que se refería - Si ella es una Hyuga-

Sasuke camino hacia su cama cuando la chica ya no era visible por la ventanilla -¿Cuernos?-.

-Recuerdas que te dije que Madara estaba buscado una llave para "hablar con Dios"- La pelirrosa dijo mientras hacia unas seña de comillas. El pelinegro asintió- Bueno veras... Hinata-chan es la llave, ahora solo falta el candado-.

Un sonido de cansancio salio de los labios de Sasuke - Desde que llegue aquí busca esas cosas, lo que no entiendo es por que una chica que parece que si la tocas se romperá, ¿realmente busca una llave? pues parece que encontró una de cristal-

La risilla de Sakura se hizo presente - Bueno, tienes razón, ella se ve muy frágil, pero por lo que escuche de Kabuto, ella es lo mas cercano a lo que han estado... de bueno, la inmortalidad...-

-¿Que?-

La pelirosa se incomodo sabia que había metido la pata, pero bueno... algún día debía saber ¿no?

[...]

Miro el calendario que tenia colgado en la pared, realmente nunca lo observaba de mas, pues era un regalo que Sakura mando a hacer, y como todo lo mandado hacer por ella este estaba lleno de fotos de Sakura, le incomodaba verlo, cada nuevo mes era ver una foto de ella, realmente incomodo, el calendario del año pasado le había quitado la foto de ella, pero este año se las arreglo para poner su foto como marca de agua bajo las rejillas.

-Tres años...- susurro al aire.

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que Sakura le hablo sobre lo que realmente pasaba ahí, de echo descubro que lo que el realmente comía era carne humana, cuando se entero fue realmente algo abrumador.

 _"Un chico castaño se encontraba acostado en su cama, leia por segunda vez el libro que tenia en sus manos, realmente lo leía solo por encima, ni siquiera ponía aconteció a lo que pasaba en el. El sonido de una puerta cerrarse se escucho llamando su atención, se levanto y se asomo por la ventanilla, no es que realmente le importase, pero estaba tan aburrido que ya no hallaba que mas hacer, vio a la chica que hace poco descubrió como su vecina de enfrente._

 _-Tsk, ya me estoy pareciendo a la chillona..._

 _La chica llamada Hinata había entrado a su habitación así perdiéndose de la vista de Sasuke, el azabache soltó un sonido de resignación, realmente esperaba un poco mas de acción, se separo de la puerta y se dirigía a su cama pero la voz quejumbrosa de Sakura lo detuvo, se pego a la puerta pero si asomarse por la ventanilla._

 _Fuera del pasillo Sakura discutía con el medico; parecía una fuerte discusión pues el tono de ambos había subido._

 _-¿¡Como que seguirá dándole eso a Sasuke!?-_

 _-Callate Sakura, le daré lo que yo quiera aunque signifique que comerán gusanos- la voz de Madara aunque sonaba tranquila parecía enojado por la desobediencia de la pelirrosa, ella nunca había debatido sus decisiones._

 _-¡Me niego rotundamente a seguir dándole de comer carne humana a Sasuke-kun!-_

 _-¡Callate!-_

 _El sonido mudo de un golpe los sorprendió a ambos, pues provenía del cuarto del chico que había causado tal discusión, eso solo significaba que los había escuchado_."

-tsk-

Recordó que dejo de comer una semana por eso y que tuvo ataques de ansiedad, rabia y un estado de psicosis, Madara le había explicado que su metabolismo solo aceptaba eso, que había echo modificaciones en el para que el solo recibiera ese alimento. Que si no lo comía podía perder la razón ademas de mil y un cosas mas que le pasarían.

Realmente se había negado a seguir ingiriendo eso, pero no quería morir ahí, no sin antes salir de ese maldito lugar.

[...]

Los cambios que le había explicado Madara sobre su estado habían comenzado a surgir, ahora ya no soportaba la luz, cualquier brillo lo molestaba de sobre manera, se la pasaba en rotunda oscuridad dentro de esa habitación y a pesar de eso seguía viendo con claridad, podía leer o hacer lo que sea, pero tuvo que dejar los videojuegos pues la luz que emitían era realmente irritante para sus ojos.

Habian pasado ya cuatro años en los que estaba ahí, ya casi cumplía los dieciocho y según Sakura a esa edad podría conocer a otros pacientes, debía admitir que estaba ansioso por que eso pasara; habian surgido otro tipo de cambios como que ahora era mas alto pero eso lo atribuyo a su edad, uno de sus ojos cambio a un extraño color rojo, el supuso que fue un trasplante pues surgió después de una cirugía que le aplicaron, también su cabello había pasado de ese típico corte puntiagudodo a uno largo y lacio, sus colmillos se hicieron mas largos y sus orejas ahora terminaban en punta, pero el cambio mas notorio era su piel, demasiado clara y fría.

[...]

Escucho el sonido de la puerta al ser tocada, se aparto lo que mas pudo para que la luz no lo alcanzara, una vez cerrada pudo visualizar a Sakura mas nerviosa de lo normal.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero hoy no podre estar mucho contigo...- la pelirosa se sentó en la mullida cama y bajo la vista a su regazo - ¿Recuerdas a Ino? Bueno... ella era mi amiga en la secundaria, recuerdo que peleábamos mucho, pero nos queríamos, ella... ella sera llevada al quirófano hoy, no se que hará Madara con ella-. Unos pequeños hipidos de parte de la chica se dejaron escuchar- Tengo miedo Sasuke-kun, puede que ella no sobreviva-.

El azabache no dijo nada, solo se quedo ahi parado mientras la veía fijamente, realmente no sabia que decir, eso nunca se le dio bien, ni siquiera antes de llegar ahí.

La voz de Sakura se dejo escuchar mientras se levantaba e iba, pero el pelinegro no dijo nada, solo se quedo ahí, con la vista perdida.

[...]

Había pasado horas desde que Sakura se fue de la habitación, realmente no sabia que sentir, pero decidió no tomar mas importancia, supuso que la chica se sentía muy mal, pues no le había llevado de comer, cosa que lo ponía de malas, ella sabia que si no comía comenzaba a sentirse realmente mal.

[...]

Pasaron tres horas mas, Sakura no aparecía por ningún lado, el realmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia y la razón, sentía como las ansias lo estaban comiendo vivo, las alucinaciones comenzaron como siempre, se tenso al escuchar un golpe de una puerta siendo abierta fuera de su habitación, y después la luz penetrando su habitación, un exquisito olor lo saco de su estupor y se abalanzo contra lo que olía tan bien, necesitaba tenerlo, comerlo, lo necesitaba.

El increíble sabor hizo que todo su cuerpo vibrara, era delicioso, no, mas que eso... no sabia como describirlo, pero aquel liquido que brotaba de ese pequeño cuerpo era jodida mente sabroso, no podía parar, no quería parar. Comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su victima, deleitándose de a suave textura, no había sentido nada asi, ni la seda era tan suave, mas se apretaba contra la pequeña figura debajo de el.

Escucho un leve quejido, lo ignoro olímpicamente, pero al sentir como alguien lo trataba de apartar el mas trataba de aferrarse, no quería despegarse, pero la fuerza descomunal de algo lazandolo contra la pared que visualizo como su enfermera hizo que volviera a la realidad.

Vio como Sakura salio con el cuerpo de la inocente chica y cerraba sus puerta, la sangre estaba en todas partes, el mismo estaba lleno de sangre, comenzó a llorar y gritar de rabia como nunca.

-¿Que hice?...

-¿¡Que hice!?- sus manos temblaban, no, todo el temblaba, lagrimas gruesas corrían limpiando el rastro de sangre en su cara.


	3. Wood

\- ¡Está entrando en paro! -

\- ¡Prepara el desfibrilador y dame 10 de adrenalina!-

\- ¡si!-

\- 1, 2 Despejen- el cuerpo que se encontraba en la camilla tuvo un espasmo y volvió a su lugar.

-De nuevo, 1, 2 Despejen-

El cuerpo volvió a subir y bajar, la medico a cargo veía con miedo a su paciente. No reaccionaba, su corazón pareciera no querer regresar, y ni hablar de la pérdida de sangre.

-Intentemos de nuevo, súbelo a 200 y hagámoslo de nuevo- mando la pelirosa.

-Pero Sakura-san, no sabemos si lo resista, ella estaba en tratamiento- respondió una de las enfermeras.

-Haz lo que te digo Haru, ella lo resistirá- afirmo la médico.

Las paletas estaban listas, volvieron a repetir el proceso, pero los signos vitales del paciente no aparecían.  
\- ¡Una vez más! - Grito Sakura.

\- ¡Doctora Haruno! -

La pelirosa le quito las paletas de las manos a la enfermera y preparo todo, volvió a pegar el aparato al cuerpo de la joven, estaba desesperada, no podía dejar que muriera, pero estaba perdiendo, ella no debía irse, no así.

[...]

-¿Sabes lo que hiciste Sasuke- La voz profunda retumbo en la cabeza del joven pelinegro, se encontraba en una esquina de su habitación, sostenía su cabeza, todo le daba vueltas, desde que había probado la sangre de aquella chica había sentido que era lo mejor del mundo, quería más, pero eso lo asustaba de sobre manera, una cosa era saber que tenía que comer carne humana para sobrevivir y otra muy distinta tomar la sangre y carne de un ser vivo.

Algo no estaba bien con él, recordaba el olor de esa chica, era dulzón y mezclado con el olor a hierro de la sangre lo hacía sentir editado, ¡Joder!, estaba excitado por esa niña.

-Sasuke, despierta, necesito que me digas que más le hiciste-.

El nombrado alzo la mirada a su tío, lo vio sentado en la silla de su escritorio, aquel que Sakura había traído para él, Sakura... cierto, ella se llevó a aquella chica, la chica... ¿cuál chica?

\- ¿Qué?- su voz salió débil y confusa.

-Sasuke, despabila- Madara dio un paso hacia su sobrino, se veía realmente mal, lleno de sangre, su cabello largo desordenado, sus ojos desiguales, llenos de miedo y temblando de desconcierto, realmente le dolía verlo así, era su sobrino, pero... era algo que tenía que pasar. Era el único que podía lograr despertar esos ojos sin sufrir una fuerte psicosis y sentir tanto dolor que quisiera suicidarse.

\- ¿Tío?- Madara se detuvo, los ojos de Sasuke volvían a su estado normal pero conservando su bicolor.

-Si Sasuke, soy yo Madara-.

El joven se levantó, dio un paso hacia Madara y después se lanzó en sima de él tirándolo en el proceso, comenzó a golpear su pecho, sin fuerza, tratando de hacerle daño, pero a la vez sin ganas de ello, lloraba con rabia, con miedo, tomo a su tío del cuello, y lo miro a los ojos - ¿Que me hiciste? ¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? -. Entre más preguntas hacia más débil se hacia el agarre en el cuello.

El mundo comenzó a darle vueltas, todo se estaba haciendo borroso, no escuchaba más que una melodía de fondo, algo estaba mal. Sintió un pequeño dolor en su cabeza y todo se apagó.

Madara se levantó del suelo y se sacudió su ropa, vio a Sasuke en el piso, el sedante había tardado en hacer efecto, clara razón por su estado.

Saco un móvil de su pantalón y contesto - ¿Sakura? ¿cómo está la paciente? Muy bien, Sasuke está listo, es hora de que esto comience-. Colgó y volvió a mirar a su sobrino. -Tengo razón Sasuke, solo resiste un poco más-.

[...]

-Hinata-  
-Hinata-  
\- ¡Hinata-

La chica se sentó de golpe en la mullida cama, comenzó a ver a su alrededor, ¿Dónde estoy? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, la habitación era totalmente blanca, comenzó a sentir frio y pudo ser consciente de su desnudes, tomo la sabana y se cubrió con ella.

Camino a la puerta, tomo la manija y no pudo girarla, estaba cerrada.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?¿Sakura?-

Nadie contesto a su llamado, no había ruido, no había nadie. Vio el armario enorme que estaba enfrente de la cama y lo abrió, vio un vestido blanco que si calculaba bien le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, lo tomo y se vistió con él.  
Después de cinco minutos sentada en su cama unos toques en la puerta captaron su atención. Una voz provino del otro lado de la puerta -Hinata, voy a pasar-.

-Sakura- la peli azul se paró contenta de la cama, y vio a Sakura entrar con una pequeña bolsa y una bandeja de comida.

-Qué bueno que te encuentras bien, estaba asustada de que no despertaras-. Dijo la pelirosa con felicidad.

Hinata la vio con duda, pero decidido no preguntar, ayudo a Sakura a acomodar la bandeja en la cama, vio que era un vaso de un líquido rojizo y una gran variedad de frutos. -Sakura-chan, yo no bebo alcohol-.

La pelirosa se rio -Lo se Hina, pero es una ocasión especial, hoy estas bien y además conocerás a más personas de tu edad-.

La sorpresa en la oji luna fue grande y paso a ser una pequeña sonrisa a una grande, tomo de las manos a Sakura e insistente le pregunto - ¿Es cierto? ¿En verdad conoceré a alguien más? ¿cuándo? ¿ahora? -.

-Tranquila, primero debes comer esto y después debo arreglar tu cabello, no queremos que los demás te vean así desarreglada ¿o sí?- la voz tranquila de Sakura hizo que la pequeña chica dejara de preguntar.  
La peli azul tomo asiento en la cama y comió las frutas, estaban deliciosas y con desconfianza tomo la copa de vino, cuando dio el primer trago pensó que sabría amargo, pero, al contrario, tenía un sabor dulce, sabroso.

\- Esta delicioso, ¿no? -

Hinata asintió, se comió las frutas y tomo el vino restante, charlo con Sakura un rato, se sentía extremadamente feliz, demasiado feliz.  
Dejo que Sakura arreglara su cabello, una tarea un poco difícil por el largo cabello que tenía y no decir de su abundancia.

-Sakura... ¿por qué no me puedo cortar el cabello? ¿no sería más fácil?-

Sakura la miro con una sonrisa -Porque la belleza siempre cuesta, Hina. Eres a la única persona que conozco que el cabello largo se le vea tan bien y que decir de su color, es único y totalmente natural-.

Hinata sonrojada solo cayo, y dejo que Sakura siguiera.

-Hina, ¿hace cuánto que tus cuernitos comenzaron a teñirse de rojo? -

La nombrada la miro y comenzó a hacer memoria -Creo que siempre que estoy feliz están rojos, también cuando algo me gusta o cuando estás aquí- la voz feliz de Hinata comenzó a bajar y en un susurro pregunto - ¿Se ven mal?-.

La pelirosa negó -Claro que no, de hecho, te dan un toque de ternura, como si trasmitieran tus pensamientos (o deseos)-.

[...]

El silencio en esa habitación era abrumador, sentía algo mojado bajo sus pies, era extraño... le recordaba a cuando era niño y andaba descalzo por el pasto en el jardín de su casa.

No podía ver nada, todo estaba oscuro, la voz de alguien por un parlante capto su atención.

-Sasuke-kun, soy Sakura, tranquilo... ahora todo estará bien, sentirás mucha paz, por favor no te pongas tenso y mantén la calma, muy pronto saldrás de aquí-.

El Uchiha se quedó quieto, sabiendo que no tenía más opción se quedó parado en ese sitio, después de cinco minutos y de solo escuchar el latir de su corazón un olor dulzón llego a su nariz. Viro su mirada hacia donde provenía el olor, una puerta se escuchó abrirse y el olor se intensifico, unos pasos se escucharon acercarse, todo comenzó a darle vueltas como aquella vez, Sakura tenía razón, la paz comenzaba a llegar, se sentía tranquilo, el mareo paro, y una fuerte luz lo cegó, se cubrió los ojos y cuando pudo enfocar vio algo que lo dejo helado.

-Tu...-

[...]

Avanzaba por un largo pasillo blanco, iba en una especie de carrito, no la dejaron avanzar por su propio pie, algo que tenía que ver con la limpieza según ella entendió.

Se sentía nerviosa, pronto vería alguien más que trabajadores y a Sakura. Sentía tantas ansias que comenzó a jugar con sus manos, trataba de no moverse mucho para no deshacer su peinado.

Cuando el carrito paro, pudo observar una puerta enorme de color rojo, como las hojas muertas del otoño.  
Un enfermero cubierto, y vestido totalmente de blanco la tomo como cual princesa, ella se sostuvo del cuello de este, pudo notar unas extrañas alas en su espalda, eran... hermosas.  
Entraron por la puerta rojiza y un olor que había olvidado se posó en su nariz, era extraño y a la vez la hacía sentir viva, la oscuridad la cegó totalmente, no había nada más que oscuridad, el hombre que la cargaba se detuvo, y la bajo, toco el suelo extraño con un pie y bajo el otro se paró y sintió como el hombre se iba, la puerta se cerró por lo que escucho.

Quiso avanzar un paso, pero una luz la cegó totalmente, se cubrió los ojos rápidamente, sus ojos eran delicados.

Una voz áspera y fría se escuchó -Tu...-

Abrió los ojos despacio y lo que observo la dejo sorprendida, había jurado que solo era un sueño.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y después de años de no publicar nada aquí regreso con este pequeño capitulo, estamos llegando al final del fic, recuerden que solo tendrá 4 partes.

Estoy emocionada por que este sera mi primer fic "largo" que terminare kskskksksk, antes de cualquier cosa, gracias por leer esta wea rara que se me ocurrió 3 los amo.

Bye-Bye


End file.
